Prodigy Guide
Prodigy Guide Range: Enough to cast True Sorcery~e300 If you have a question, ping lolz1190#7946 on Discord Introduction Prodigy is a class that relies on sources, character experience, and incantations in order to make profit. In order to play the class effectively, one must try to max out sources while grinding up 3 spells along with void mana for the burst phase. What makes this class so powerful is the more you run it the faster it levels because of the persistancy of True Sorcery's Exp passive and later because of Quasi-Incantation's buildup. This guide aims to help teach players who want to learn the class, and answer a few questions if needed. Items Items are not set in stone. Please edit them as you wish. Do not let me know about changes. Burst set: Pre-Burst set: Build-up set: Pets Spells Burst Set: Pre-Burst Set: Build-up Set (Before QI): Burst Spell Set-up: Build-up Set (With QI): Attributes Fill your attributes to get to all your gear *Max out Spellcraft first *Max Insight in order to get the most pre-burst void mana *Upgrade Patience to 10/125/175 in order to get the fastest charge time on QI as possible. If you are not using QI, skip this. *Upgrading intelligence works as a dump stat, after that you can choose between Mastery and Empathy. Dominance is not a good attribute to upgrade as this is not a click class, and Wisdom takes too many points to become useful. Note: True Sorcery You will want to have True Sorcery casting at all times, every cast of it makes every future run faster due to its persistant nature. Note: QI: Quasi-Incantation At lower mysteries you will not be able to reach the required level to cast it. When you do get it, it takes a long run to make any use of it. How to Play Build-up Phase 1: : Get spellhound to grant you fast pet levels. If this is a long build, push out the pet level to 134 to cap out void automation to 1 second and then switch to arcanawarg to get the profit boost. When you have worg active switch to the burst set and buy as many sources as you can, then go to Phase 2. During this run if you have access to QI, start building it. You can use Manabeast instead of spell focus for auto-clicks exp. Build-up Phase 2: : Switch to Simulacrum and Cap out all of your sources while gaining as many QI, TS, and LO casts as possible (that you want for the current run). You can go back to build-up sets until you cap out of sources. Pre-Burst Phase: : Gain as much void mana as possible (that you want) whlie maxing out the Reality Prism passive. This will let you max out KBB's production. Use Pre-Burst Pet 1 until Realty Prism is maxed, then switch to Pre-Burst Pet 2. Burst Phase: : Stack incantations and watch a massive KBB explosion occur. If gains are not to be desired, return to the pre-burst phase and gain more void mana (if you think you didn't have enough). Common Questions/Comments What if I don't have (insert part here)? : Feel free to skip the steps involving the reality prism (pre-burst 1). The Build will still function, just not as efficiently. What if I can't reach QI? : Do some challenges to reduce level requirements, challenges to increase character exp, cast more TS, or use Geode. I don't have enough Attribute Points, can the guide still work? : YES! The class CAN work, but if you don't have enough points, production may suffer as a result. Play around with the build to see what works for you, Prodigies LOVE to experiment after all. What do I enchant? : This belongs to personal preference. Experimentation IS a big part of Prodigy. Personally, I try to enchant everything evenly, but this is up to the player as mentioned. How much QI do I need? : Look at your Mysteries earned, is it high enough? : Serious answer now: It's hard to say whether enough is enough. The higher your myst count, the more QI you should cast. Generally, I tend to have at least a day of QI casts, but that's just me. You can do more or less, the goal is profit by any means necessary. If you don't have enough QI to profit, you may return to the build-up phase, but that's really only in extreme circumstances. How long is an average run? : Matters how high your myseries are, lower amount the less longer you will need to go. : See above question. Most of the run is stacking QI & TS passive, so length is pretty much tied to their amount. Category:Guide